containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-1499
SCP-1499 'is an object in SCP: Containment Breach, used mainly to escape SCPs, Nine-Tailed Fox, and Mobile Task Force. Description SCP-1499 is a Soviet GP-5 gas mask. A seal test performed on the object suggests that the object retains its original functionality. The anomalous effects of SCP-1499 activate when a human places SCP-1499 on their head. Approximately one second after SCP-1499 is fully secured on the subject's head, the subject vanishes from view, and is no longer detectable. The subject reports no feeling of motion at this time. Testing has revealed that two-way radios remain capable of both receiving and transmitting despite the subject being undetectable. Upon wearing SCP-1499, test subjects report completely different surroundings than they were in prior to wearing SCP-1499. Subjects have reported that it appears barren and inhospitable, with tall black towers filling the area. Subjects have also sighted entities in this landscape. In-game SCP-1499 can be found in the Light Containment Zone, in the two door hallway which requires level 3 keycards to access. It can be found in the same side as the room with the safe which does not contain SCP-500. When worn, the player is transported into a dimension containing many entities designated SCP-1499-1. Approaching a stationary instance of SCP-1499-1 will cause all instances of SCP-1499-1 within the dimension to become hostile and attack the player, though approaching an instance of SCP-1499-1 while it is walking will cause it to walk directly away from the player. Any injuries sustained in this dimension are transported to the real world as well. The player must be wary which when SCP-1499 is about to be worn, a few seconds delay will occur before its effect takes place; in this small amount of time the player will be still vulnerable to immediate threats. Upon equipping SCP-1499, the player will often spawn in the vicinity of stationary versions of SCP-1499-1, and it is usually beneficial to carefully move to an area with as little presence as possible. If it's unavoidable, the best option is to sometimes remove SCP-1499, but in tight situations, such as being chased by another SCP, it can result in a predicament not unlike 'Being stuck between a rock and a hard place.' and can lead to the player having no way to escape from their attackers. Trivia *'SCP-1499 can be worn to escape from the Nine Tailed Fox and, given enough time, SCP-106 and SCP-173. *If SCP-1499 is placed in SCP-914 on very fine, it will result in an instance of SCP-1499-1 appearing, which is very hostile. *If SCP-1499 is placed in SCP-914 on fine, SCP-1499 will grant the player unlimited stamina (Just like upgraded gas mask) in its dimension. *Trying to read SCP-1499's description paper will crash the game. *If SCP-1499 Is placed in SCP-914 on 1:1 It will result in a normal gas mask. *If SCP-1499 Is placed in SCP-914 on coarse or rough, It will result in a pile of ash, which is completely useless. *There is a small chance, upon putting on the mask, that you will be surrounded on all sides by multiple instances of SCP-1499-1 Category:Safe Category:SCPs Category:Items